A device for cracking eggs is provided. The device has a generally flat blade portion secured to an arched base portion. The generally flat blade portion is used to cut or crack the egg. The generally flat blade portion is perpendicularly secured to the arched base portion wherein the arched base portion mirrors the arc of the exterior surface of an average egg. A user uses the generally flat blade portion to strike the egg. The arched base portion stops the generally flat blade portion from penetrating the egg past a predetermined point. In some embodiments, a padded attachment or a spring loaded contact surface may be secured to the arched base portion and may prevent the device from over-cutting or cracking the egg. In alternative embodiments, the back of the arched base portion has a loop for securing a finger. Finally, a handle may be secured to the arched base portion to easily grasp the device.
Over the years, attempts have been made to provide an efficient egg cracking device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,069,779 to Dolub discloses a device for cracking open an egg, having egg-size sensing means for determining the size of an egg positioned in the device, thereby providing for automatic calibration of the device to the specific size of an egg to be cracked. The calibration determines how much would the distance between the piercing members and the imaginary longitudinal axis of the egg be reduced before the piercing members stop their advancing towards the egg and start moving apart for cracking its shell open. The device can thus open eggs of different sizes, e.g. having widths between 40 and 50 millimeters, accurately without requiring special preparation or manual calibration. A method for cracking open an egg based on said device is also shown.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,508 discloses Banks et al discloses an egg cracking device which includes two formations which are adapted to move towards a central portion of an egg thereby to pierce the shell of the egg and then to move apart to crack the egg shell into the halves.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,584 to Talbot discloses an egg cracking device, which includes a pair of complementary egg support container parts. A pair of hingedly connected elongated handle arms are provided, one of each being connected to its egg container part, and being arranged to be moved from a closed position, in which the egg container parts abut against each other, to an open position, in which the egg container parts are moved apart. The device further includes biasing means urging the handle arms into the closed position; and a pair of egg cutter members connected to the egg container parts, and abutting against each other when the egg container parts are in the closed position. The egg cutter members are adapted each to grip a part of a cut egg shell and to keep the egg shell parts apart when the handle arms are pressed against the biasing means for opening the egg container parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,838 to Warren discloses an egg breaking machine in which a plurality of cooperating egg cracking heads and separators carried by a drive means, such as a roller chain, automatically crack and drain eggs and separate the liquid egg yolk and white. The drive chain carries the cracking head and separator combinations through egg loading, cracking, draining, and yolk and white separating positions. An improved cracker head is disclosed which operates in three automatically controlled positions including a fully closed, partially opened, and a fully opened position whereby the initial and subsequent shell drainage are facilitated. Additionally, an improved cracking head and separator mounting and spacing control means is disclosed for improving the drainage from the egg to the separator.
However, these patents fail to describe an egg cracking device which is easy to use and efficient as is described in the present application. Further, these patents fail to provide an egg cracking device which may break an egg in a predetermined fashion.